Pokemon Sun and Moon The Forgotten
by GreninjaMaster1
Summary: ash has lost his mother and blamed for her death he runs away from the world i knew he then meets new friends and starts his life over again untill he past comes back to haunt him
1. chapter 1

Finally i arrived to pallet town, the place i grow up at with the best memorys with my mother.

I just got back from kalos. I was sad to leave my friends behind thare. Clemont, Bonnie, and most of all Serena. They were great friends, Clemont has the gym and has to take good care of Bonnie, and Serena has hoenn to look forward to as i take a nice brake at home for a while.

I walk speedily to my house pikachu sat on my shoulder exsided to be home, as i came over a hill i saw my house it was mid afternoon when i arrived so it was getting dark by now, my house geting closer and closer and finally i stood on the steps of my house i opened the door and shouted "mom im home!" in to the house and pikachu called out as well too "pikachu!"

she didnt respond to me and i got nervous by this i slowly closed the door and walk to the living room, i heard a painfull moan. i ran over to ware it came from and saw my mother on the floor covers with blood, i gasped "oh my gosh mom what happened" i half yelled, i looked around and found the weapon that made the major injury a kitchen knife. i was starting to cry i rubbed her cheek slowly as i cried. she lifted her head and spoke "honey i l-love y-you dont worried about me im fine, ju-just dont forget me baby" her head fell to the floor. i sat there and cried like a baby. the door opend and professor oak walked in when he saw me and my mom he fliped out "Ash why would you hurt your mother you fucking brat" he yelled, i knew i had to get out of thare so i ran and ran finally i reach a sort of safe area, so i pulled good clothes from my bag and changed quickly and thrown my bloodbloody ones away i had to get out of here, i ran to the air port and looked for a flight oak would probably call the other professors i knew so ware can i go then?

then i sall it the Alola region i booked the soonest flight and hopped aboard

Alola here i come and mother i'll will miss you.


	2. chapter 2

The flight to Alola was pretty boring, i looked out the small window to look out to the magnificent ocean, i have always loved the water but the ocean was the best place to relax.

The flight was long but i mainly slept alot, pikachu just chilled in my lap most of the time. I took out one of my pokeballs, it was empty of couse because it was Greninjas pokeball. I

miss him alot he was my strongest pokemon yet and it was awsome to have the bond phenomenon thingy

when he turned into ash-greninja...

"Ladys and gentlemen our flight to Alola is coming to a close thank you for riding kanto express" the captan said.

our flight landed and i hoped off the plane i strolled through the city i think it is called hau'oil city, i walked to a some food shop because i hasent eaten yet they had some type of pastry called maslada, as i ate a girl walked in with a big white sun hat, she pretty cute. she was pale with with platinum blond hair and green eyes.

she had a big bag with a pokeball symbol on it. it seem to move a little bit, she seamed nervous about some thing but i didnt give it a second thought.

I continued on eating my maslada, but only got to take a bit when a goofy looking dude in a unbuttoned lab coat and a hat with a rainbow on it a dog pokemon following him the small pokemon looked super cool so of couse being me i was fascinated by it. I stood up and walk over to the man to get answers to my questions i had about that and about some wired looking pokemon that looked like kanto native pokemon.

"I hope you dont mind me asking but whats that pokemon?" i asked pointing at the small dog. "oh alola cousin, yes this is rockruff, say you look like your not from around here are you?" " well no im not im from- wait the hell i thought alola is the region?" _this dude must be on drugs or somthing damn!_ "haha your not from here then well ill guess i can make this quick well alola is yes the name of the region but its also hello and good bye here, so alola, whats your name young man?"

"well alola to you too and my name is ash." well ash do you have a place to stay at? if not i have a place you can sleep at in my house by the way im a professor here in alola i live not to for away from here with my assistant lillie. well i got to get going just my assistant walked in here i think she had to use the restroom. well see you soon cousin!"

And like that he was gone. I then finally started to eat my pastry, after about 5 minutes i was done i tossed my trash away an set out on a new adventure here in alola...

But thare was still something on my mind... who killed my mother and why? and when i find out i will destroy there life!

 ** _hey guys sorry it been a while since I posted my first chapter and i know this is short chapter i started it strait after the first one then i went on vacation and pushed it to the side and i finally got back and im doing this at night too because i have thing to do during the day and SHARK WEEK is here and who dosnt like SHARK WEEK, probably a lot of people but enyway dm me too give me some. things you all want to see. well see ya!_**


End file.
